


His World of Her Forest

by JustSimon



Category: Knock-Knock (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Knock-Knock's Break the Cycle ending. After leaving his house The Lodger followed the Buka, who led him to the city, but can The Lodger start his life over as a city civilian and who is Buka for him?
Relationships: The Lodger/Buka





	His World of Her Forest

When Lodger came out of his house she was there, a forest spirit known as Buka, which looked like a girl but had an adult height, she called Lodger outside without a words, he accepted her invitation and walked closer, Buka took Lodger for a hand and led him forward. 

"It was you, a mysterious guest behind my former home, and you were in the forest too." 'Right Lodger, my name is Buka.' "Buka, huh, for a mythical scary creature you looks pretty... harmless, and very young, what's your age?" 'Silly Lodger, i am a forest spirit who is ageless, despite on this i can change everything in myself.' "Even..." 'Pervert!' "No, no, i-its just a curiosity, i am not like this, i swear." Just kidding, i know who you are. "Somehow i expected sense of humor like this from you." 'And yes, i can change even my boo-' "Don't say it loud i got it, geez. But why? Why you helped me?" 'Do you remember how you behaved with the guests before?' "Barely, but i remember that i liked drink tea and eat something like a pirozhki with them behind the table. But it was so long." 'Correct, you carried away by your job too much, it's not bad to have a job, but you can't close yourself from everyone, you need to be more social. Your closed lifestyle attracted ghosts of the past, you know them as a guests, first time when you decided to close yourself fully in your home i used some forbidden spells and rewound time back to that moment when your own time froze. To make you explore world around you, explore the forest, make you find me and collect fragments of reality to see the truth.' "Wait, closed myself? I remember, i did this to hide from a big black creepy monster." 'That monster were my brother, Evil Buka.' " Name fits to him perfectly, wait, did you just said YOUR BROTHER?" 'Calm down, you and me changed your fate so my brother not gonna come after you.' "Phew, okay. But wait, i remember something else, how i just stood on my knees, held my head and felt... madness. Why i remember something like this?" 'Right, when i rewound time, you failed, you couldn't keep your sanity and lost it, i had no choice but rewound time again.' "Oh, i am very sorry, i guess i made a lots of troubles for you." 'You don't need to apologize, you just not been prepared to the guests, it's not your fault. We're here.' 

Buka pointed at the city in front of the forest. 

'There you can take an appartment, i already bought it. But please in this time, don't close yourself from everyone. Farewell Lodger.' 

Buka was ready to go back in the forest, but something grabbed her for a hand, it was Lodger. 

'Lodger let go of my hand.' "Don't leave me." 'Scho? (Wha?)' "Don't leave me please." 'Lodger it's not funny.' "It's not a joke, for all time when i seek you, all this quest for keeping my sanity, you became a close person for me, i don't wanna that you go, i wanna live with you." 'Come on Lodger, you can't persuade me, i am a forest spirit after all, a mythical monster, you can't live with someone like me.' "Then i will back in my home in the forest." 'Are you that desperate?' "Da! (Yes)" 'Woah, that's serious, Lodger you can't keep live like this, soon or later you will lost your sanity, you need a new life.' "I don't care! Since the moments when i lost my grandpa and father i was on my own, i tried to distract myself by my job, but sometimes i could felt how unpleasant this loneliness been for me, but you changed it, you became a morning light which banished all my insecurities and worries away. I don't wanna a new life without you in it." 'Lodger... Sigh, ok, if you really want it, i will go with you and live a bit in that appartment.' "Spasibo! (Thank you.)" 'But we need to change your name, you can't be Lodger anymore.' "... Lyosha, Mironov Lyosha." 'Okay, but i surprised that you imagined name that fast.' "Not really, i had some thoughts a long ago. Now your turn. You should know, you can't call yourself Buka." 'Predictable, ok let me think. ... Call me Belyana.' "Belyana Mironova, so be it." 'M-Mironova? What are you thinking about?' "Well, i thought we could live in that appartment like a married couple." 'M-Married couple? Wait Lodger, we can't do this.' "Why not, you know everything about me." 'But you don't know anything about me!' "I know that you are kind, pure, bright and it's enough for me, but i can learn more." 'Since when you are that optimistic? ' "Since the moment when you lit a light in my life." 'Sigh, ok, but first we need to change our appearances a bit, or else you will ve sent in a jail.' 

Buka snapped by her fingers and they both stood in the different clothes, Lodger wore some shoes instead of slippers, dark-gray pants, white shirt and knitted vest. Buka changed her night gown on a pure white dress, branches left her hair and well, she got some shapes in herself and looked more mature. 

"Now i know that you are surprisingly good at fashion." 'Zatknis! (Shut up).' "But where are my pajama, my slippers, my scarf and your night gown?" 'All our clothes waiting us in our new home. Now come on Lyosha.' "As you say Grazhdanka Mironova (Miss Mironova)." 'Please call me just Belyana, i need to use to all of this.' "Chorosho Belyana (Okay Belyana.)" 

And so Lodger known as Lyosha Mironov and his "spouse" Buka known now as Belyana Mironova entered in the town, found a landlord, took a keys from the apartment and began their new life without insanity, well, maybe with a bit insanity, Buka felt herself uncomfortable, but despite on this, deep inside she been glad that Lodger persuaded her, Lodger been for the first time in his adult life actually happy, now his world is surrounded by her forest. 


End file.
